Bet On Love
by xUNDENiABLE
Summary: Blair and Serena both have an eye on newcomer Nate, so they make a bet. Who will get him?
1. Chapter 1

"It's so hot." Blair claimed, rubbing her tan stomach.

"I agree." Serena said, her eyes covered by a pair of oversized white Chanel sunglasses.

The two of them were sunbathing at the top of the W Hotel.

"I say we go to the New York Yacht Club and look at hot guys there. This time of year, captains always bring their songs to the Yacht Club." Serena grinned wildly.

"Sure, why not." Blair said, picking up her towel. Her pale yellow crochetted bikini popped against her bronze skin. She pulled her flowy white sundress over her head and shook out her long espresso coloured curls.

She glanced over at Serena, who had put her DVF print maxidress over her barely there white strapless bikini.

They slipped on their flip flops and hailed a cab to 42nd street. The two girls stumbled out of the cab and into the yacht club. It was quiet, and pristine, and everything the giggly girls were not right now, thanks to the many martinis they had at the rooftop.

They headed into the restaurant for lunch.

"Sorry, ladies. No flip flops allowed." The maitre'd said, pointing to the dress code policy.

"So we have to wear silly shoes like you?" Serena giggled, poking him in the chest.

Blair, who suddenly sobered up, went, "How much do you want?"

The maitre'd looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Blair slipped a 100 into the guy's palm and dragged Serena into the restaurant.

"Bye!" Serena shouted to the maitre'd, then giggled.

The restaurant was dark, only lit by small lamps around the restaurant.

Blair sat down and pulled Serena into the chair next to her. The waiter came and Blair ordered two chef salads and a big cup of black coffee for Serena.

After half an hour or so, Serena started sobering up. She and Blair had seen plenty of good looking guys, but they were all much too old.

Just as Blair was about to give up, the most delicious boy walked in. Six foot two, with dark blond hair, and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Blair smiled.

"I call him!" Serena shouted. The entire restaurant stared at her.

Blair glared at her. "But I spotted him first!" She complained.

Serena shrugged. "You didn't say anything."

Blair sunk into her seat.

Serena sat up straighter in hers. "Let's make a bet. We'll both try to get him, and at the end of three months, whoever he chooses is the winner. If I win, I want your BMW convertible."

Blair's mouth dropped open. "Fine. And if I win, I get your apartment. I'm sick of living with my mom and her tacky new husband. But what if he goes out with both of us, and decides to just keep two timing us?"

Serena put a finger to her lip to indicate that she was thinking. "At the end of the three months, he'll have to pick someone. If he doesn't, we dump him."

_Hmm, how can they both be so sure that he wants them? Because they're **B **and **S**, and they're worth it._

_Well, good morning Upper Eastsiders!_

_I know the summer heat in Manhattan is driving all of us a bit crazy, but what's with this game I hear **B **and **S **are playing? _

_And well, lookie here. Newcomer **N, **who has the nicest eyes ever, seems to be the winning prize._

_What will happen?  
Will **S **finally find true love?  
Will **B **get her heartbroken?  
And what about **N**? Who will he want?_

_If both of them are not satisfying enough, my arms are wide open, **N.** _

_Until next time,_

_you know you love me,_

_xoxo gossip girl _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i'm sorry for not updating for so long! after my vacation, school started and everything was just so hectic.**

**But here's Chapter 2, enjoy! **

Serena walked up to the bar at the Yacht Club, ignoring the confused look on Blair's face. Blair glanced over at their target, and she immediately felt a sense of defeat. He had his eyes on Serena, as did half the men in the restaurant.

To make matters worse, Mr. Delicious was making his way over to the bar.

"One glass of Stella, please." The boy asked the bartender.

Serena sipped her champagne and glanced over at the boy from the corner of her eye. She wanted him so bad.

"Thanks." He said in his masculine voice.

"Anything else?" The bartender asked.

The boy smiled. "Anything for the beautiful girl? It's on me." The boy grinned.

Serena blushed. "Nothing from the bar, just your company."

The bartender wandered away, disgusted with their flirtatious act.

"I'm Nate." He said, moving closer to Serena's seat.

"Serena." She answered, pretending she didn't really care.

"I'm from Maine, new to the city." He explained.

"That's cool. I've never been to Maine." Serena said, her heart pounding.

"How about a deal? You show me around Manhattan and I'll show you Maine if you ever go."

"Deal." Serena said, raising her champagne glass.

He gently clinked it.

"Look, I better get back to my friend." Serena said, nodding her head in Blair's direction. To her surprise, Blair was gone. Nate looked in that direction and only saw an empty table.

"Well, can I have your number?" Nate asked.

Serena has had guys ask her for number before, and she always thought it was incredibly annoying. But Nate had this irresistible boyish charm, and Serena couldn't resist.

Nate handed her his phone, and Serena put in her number.

"I'll see you around." She said, lingering for just a few more seconds so Nate could smell her signature scent.

--

Blair hadn't actually left the restaurant. She had just moved tables so that when she made her moves, Nate wouldn't know she had anything to do with Serena.

_Sneaky, B. Wonder where you learnt that clever plotting from.._

Blair felt defeated when she watched Serena walk confidently out of the restaurant. Immediately, her cell phone rang.

"Where are you?" Serena asked.

"Still in the restaurant, you smartass."

Serena ignored the diss. "He's so cute." She sighed.

Blair nodded, forgetting that she was talking on the phone. She was trying to come up with a way to outdo Serena's performance. "Well, I got to go now." She said abruptly, hanging up on Serena.

She walked over to where Nate was sitting with an older gentleman that must have been his father.

"Excuse me?" Blair said to them.

They turned around to look at her, and she cleared her throat to begin. "Hi, I was wondering if you're new to the Yacht club? My dad, Harold Waldorf, is personal friends with Everett Wintergreen, the chairman here." Blair smiled.

The dad stood up. "Howard Archibald, nice to meet you." He said, shaking Blair's hand.

"If you need help with anything, here's how you can contact me." She wrote down her phone number on a piece of monogrammed note paper and handed it to him. She smiled at Nate, who grinned back politely.

She gave Nate another shy grin, and returned to her seat. She was pleased to find that he was watching her.

_Good afternoon, fellow Manhattanettes._

_Let's get to the gossip, shall we? Looks like __**B **__and __**S **__have both sunk their hooks into __**N**__, but right now it looks like __**S **__has a slight edge. Let the games begin!_

_On a different note, it looks like __**N**__ has already befriended resident bad boy, __**C**__. Looks like a beautiful friendship to me! _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo gossip girl _


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, your apartment is awesome." Nate said, lying down on Chuck's couch.

"I know." Chuck replied arrogantly, taking a sip of his scotch. "So you're new to the city, met any girls yet?" Nate smiled.

"Actually, I have. This afternoon, I met the most gorgeous blonde ever." He smiled again remembering her infectious laugh and endless legs.

Chuck laughed. "Serena."

Nate sat up. "You know her?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You can say that. Anyone else?"

Nate thought about that brown haired cutie that had approached his table, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Nah, not yet. Look, I better get going. My parents are quite strict about having me home for dinner at least three times a week." Nate pulled on his grey hoodie and walked out the door. "Thanks for the beer, man."

Chuck raised his glass from where he was sitting on the couch and waited until he heard the door click shut. Then he stood up and walked over to the adjoining apartment.

Serena was there, reading a magazine on the kitchen counter, her long legs dangling beneath her.

"Hey, sis." Chuck said, gazing over those legs.

Serena put her magazine down. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? We're not actually related, thank goodness."

Chuck smirked. "So you'll finally sleep with me? Since we're not 'actually related'?" he put air quotes around the last two words.

Serena kicked Chuck in the chest with one manicured foot. "You are sick."

Chuck laughed. "And you love me for it."

Serena rolled her eyes and picked up her magazine again.

Chuck poured himself a glass of cranberry juice and then asked, "so I see you've met Nate Archibald?"

Serena dropped her magazine. "His last name is Archibald? And you know him?"

Chuck shrugged. "Yeah, we're friends."

Serena crinkled her nose in disgust. "Why would anyone want to be friends with you?"

Chuck smirked again. "I don't know why anyone would think you're gorgeous either."

Serena's mouth curled into a smile. "He thinks I'm gorgeous." She said dreamily.

"Oh, please. Stop being a little girl." Chuck hissed, and left to go back to his own apartment.

_Well, hi there._

_Looks like __**N**__ and __**C**__ are on their way to becoming best friends, but does __**N**__ know that __**S**__ is actually __**C**__'s stepsister? _

_And __**C **__seems to think he's not getting a fair share of the girls. After all, __**N**__ has only been in the city for a week and has already managed to get __**B **__and __**S, **__which __**C**__ has been drooling over since, well, ever. _

_Until next time,_

_Xoxo gossip girl _

* * *

Please, please review! It means a lot to me.


End file.
